This invention relates to a motor vehicle with a closed loading compartment and a driver's compartment which is separated from the loading compartment via a partition, which has an adjustable vehicle seat, in which the partition includes at least first and second surfaces which are connected pivotably to each other, and in which a hinge runs parallel to a vehicle floor and pivotally connects the surfaces to each other.
German document DE 19751671 A1 discloses a partition for minibuses or trucksters. The partition runs transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and separates a driver's compartment from a useable space. In order to enlarge the useable space available, this partition is designed in such a manner that it has an upper section and a lower section, the lower section extending into the driver's compartment under the seats thereof. As a result, an additional useable space is provided at the expense of the driver's compartment.
One object of the present invention is the object of providing a vehicle which provides great loading compartment and driver's compartment variability by making good use of the space and at the same time which has a high degree of safety.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a motor vehicle having a latching device arranged in a region of a vehicle roof, with the first surface arranged in a lower region of the vehicle and connected fixedly both to the vehicle floor and also, on both sides, to vehicle walls, and with the second surface arranged in an upper region of the vehicle and secured fixedly in an adjustable manner in various pivoting angles via the hinge.
The partition of the motor vehicle according to the invention has two surfaces which are connected to each other via a hinge running transversely with respect to the vehicle floor. A first surface is arranged in the lower region of the vehicle and is connected fixedly both to the vehicle floor and also, on both sides, to the vehicle wall. As a result, this surface forms a stable termination of the loading compartment and increases the strength of the vehicle structure. The second surface of the partition is arranged in the upper region of the vehicle and can be pivoted by means of the hinge. The second surface is secured fixedly in various pivoting angles via a latching device arranged in the region of the vehicle roof.
The pivoting of the upper part of the partition therefore enables either the driver's compartment to be enlarged, by the partition being pivoted in the direction of the loading compartment, or it enables the loading compartment to be enlarged by the partition being pivoted in the direction of the driver's compartment. As a result, it is possible for even very large drivers, with a predetermined size of the driver's compartment, to be able to push the vehicle seat back a long way or to be able to incline the backrest rearward a long way in order to take up a comfortable and ergonomic sitting position. For this purpose, the partition is pivoted toward the loading compartment, so that the necessary space is created for the driver.
In the case of smaller drivers or in the case of very large freight items, the partition can be pivoted forward toward the driver's compartment, so that an enlarged loading compartment is obtained. A stable connection of the upper, second surface of the partition to the vehicle body is produced via the fixed, lower segment of the partition and the hinge. A latching device is provided at the upper end of the second surface and connects the latter fixedly to the vehicle roof. As a result, the necessary safety is ensured even in the event of a crash by items of luggage being securely retained in the loading compartment by the partition during sharp braking maneuvers or a crash.
In one embodiment, provision is made for the latching device to have two intermeshing racks. The first rack is connected fixedly to the vehicle body, preferably the structure of the vehicle roof. The second rack is connected in an articulated manner to the second surface of the partition. The two racks engage in one another and therefore define a certain set angle of the second surface. The articulated suspension of the second rack makes it possible for a relatively large angular region to be able to be covered while the two racks remain constantly stably connected.
In particular, provision can be made for the latching device to have a prestressed spring which pressurizes the second rack in the direction of the first rack. As a result, the mechanical connection of the two racks is further improved and the retaining force of the latching device is increased.
One embodiment makes provision for the setting of the teeth of the two racks to be designed in such a manner that a movement of the second rack forward in the direction of travel is blocked and a movement of the second rack rearward counter to the direction of travel is made possible in the event of it being pressed over the latching. As a result, a simple possibility of adjusting the upper partition section in the direction of the loading compartment is obtained and at the same time a particularly good support of the partition is obtained should items of luggage impact against the partition in the direction of the driver's compartment.
For a particularly stable support, provision may be made for a plurality of latching devices or pairs of racks to be arranged next to one another on the second surface of the partition.
A roof lining which covers the latching device can be arranged below the vehicle roof. The latching device is therefore fitted in a visually advantageous manner between the roof lining and vehicle roof and cannot be seen from the driver's compartment.
In order to permit an ergonomically favorable possibility of adjusting the vehicle seat, provision may be made for the hinge to be arranged at such a height above the vehicle floor that the resulting pivot point of the second surface is arranged approximately at the same height as the pivot point of a pivotable backrest of the driver's seat. The effect achieved by this solution is that the second surface of the partition can be pivoted parallel to a backrest of a driver's seat.
In order to achieve good stability at low weight, provision is made for the second surface to have a mechanically stiff frame of profiled material which encircles the second surface in a closed manner and in which an extensive filling composed of a mechanically stiff material is accommodated. This filling may be formed from sheet metal or a fiber composite material. Furthermore, in order to increase the rigidity, the filling has a curvature directed toward the loading compartment or a profiling.
The invention can be used in particular for lightweight commercial vehicles, such as van-type trucks or vans. However, it may also be used for motor homes or coaches in order firstly to provide a comfortable driver's compartment or interior and secondly to provide as large a loading compartment as possible by making correspondingly good use of the space.
Further features of the invention are illustrated in the drawings and described in more detail below in the associated description.